Fitting In
by Starzway
Summary: For Alison's life, being the weird one out was always what she became to the people of her school. Her only two friends, being the only source of life and trust she actual has to help her through her tough days of being bullied, are always there for her. But one day as she gets stuck in to the world of Abyss, trust and friendship will be needed more than ever to get her home.


Hey guys. I decided to start a completely different story for Tales of the Abyss. The last story I had written was just... well, not very well thought out. I wanted to rewrite it but then I thought, how would go about making a boring character in to someone exciting? I mean yeah, that's the point of having an adventure in the first place is to change the character, learn morals and what not. But here I am rambling on about something that was in the past. This time I hope to get a good story going this time, and without horribly messing up everywhere. I know it still haunts me that I messed up bad from my last time but you learn from your mistakes, so here it is!

Big thanks to my Beta reader MileTailsPrower-007!

* * *

No one has never really understood me. I don't even like school or my life. In all, I honestly do hate my life right now.

I felt big tug of undigested food as I lay on the leather seat of my mom's car. Apparently, some moron at school had decided it would be funny to prank the "nerdy" girl by sticking in some laxatives in to my lunch. It wasn't funny for me since I had realized this in the middle of an important test during my math class. It was very embarrassing since I didn't make it to the restrooms in time. I had to rush over to the nurse's office to…well you get the point. The next thing I see is a bunch of upperclassmen laughing their asses off at my misery while I pass to go home.

_Stupid bastards._

The car slowed to a stop as we made it to the driveway. I had left the bathroom alone to spare the toilets life of my pain since the laxatives wore off finally.

"Honestly, kids these days. Why don't you say anything to stop them honey?"

I only walked off toward my room, hearing my mother rant on about "bullies" to me but I just ignored her. I slammed the door behind me, locking it as I made my way over to pull open my laptop and browse the internet again. Signing in to Skype, I called my best friend Miley since she was sick at home today luckily and let off some steam for once in a damn while.

"HEY GIRL!"

"YO DAWG! Another painful day of school again!"

"No way! Lemme guess the Jocks again?"

"You don't even need to guess."

"PFF come on, stand up to those damn bullies. Here how about I come over and we can go back and kick their asses?"

"That's not like me to do that."

"But Allie…"

"What would happen if I knew I actually liked all this anime and video games? More torture than what I get. I mean come on what do we do every day?"

"Watch Ouran High School Host Club?"

"No Miley, but that's totally on the annual anime list. We stay low and blend in."

"You got a point. I'd hate for you to be bullied more than you are now. You should let me kick their asses still!"

"Miley…."

"Wassup my girls."

Apparently my friend Josh has jumped inside the group chat that we usually have every day. He was a guy who you could say is somewhat of a player, looking at girls, getting all the girls probably. Josh method is to wooh the girls over him so he can win so many that no one could probably compete.

"Hey we ain't belong to no one Josh."

"But I just love the ladies, so what are you two doing today?"

"None of your beeswax player."

"The Josh doesn't take that for an answer."

"Guys, is now really the time?"

"Sorry" I heard the duo say at the same time.

Soon Miley jumped in to add something, "Fine, fine oh but you got to check out the present I got for you for your birthday!"

"Wait what?"

"Look on your window!"

I did what Miley advised and immediately tripped over the cord of my laptop, unplugging the recharger which in turn, the laptop shut off.

"Honestly…I need a new battery."

Pushing myself up, I swiped the box from the window sill and threw myself on to my bed to read the card. My birthday is at least a week from now but Miley always made sure I get it earlier than usual along with having a creative way to get it to me. I shook the box, not violently of course, to check what was inside.

"What the heck is in here?" The next thing I see is a small white box dropping to the floor, flying open as hit the carpet and creating a bright light that blinded my eyes quickly.

"I read enough stories to know where this is going-, "I was cut off by the intense heat forming around my body as I lifted off to the unknown.

* * *

I fell on top of a room full of wooden crates that apparently broke my fall, "And my back…ow. I think there's a splinter in my back."

The floors and walls were made of metal along with the only lighting inside were these glowing blue stones that stuck to the wall. The door in front of me had creaked open revealing a man that looked around 30, appearing with a light-brown hair, red eyes with glasses, blue coat and gloves and a…Pac-man belt?

He merely pushed his glasses up and looked at me cheerfully, "My, is this a stowaway I see? Now you know I could place you under arrest for breaking and entering a military vessel but I'm feeling awfully generous today. Why don't you remove yourself from there and follow me?"

The first thing I noticed that I was on board the one and only Tartarus, second that Jade the Necromancer had immediately discovered me after my "entry" in to the ship. Although a better question I should be asking is, how in the world did I get here?

"Miss, are you disobeying a commanding officer's order?" His tone of voice was more serious this time which made me gain some goose bumps, "If you don't mind of course, I'd like at least save some amount of the supplies you _haven't _destroyed yet."

I looked down at the crushed supplies of apple gels that I had accidentally fell on and followed what Jade had commanded me "Sorry, how can I-"

"Colonel! We have to hurry to the control room." Tear appeared behind the Colonel, her brown and velvet colored dress with her white boots, coffee-brown hair covering her eyes, and wand at hand.

"Ah right. Sorry to ask you so suddenly but could we ask for your assistance?" He noticed that I wasn't wearing any sort of weapon on me. "That is, if you have any experience with fighting," he added in his playfully, sarcastic tone.

I got up from where I was standing and pushed off some of the red glop that was left of the apple gel supply I apparently landed, "Well I can't really fight, but I will help anyway I can."

"Hey are we going or what?" I felt like barfing as I realized the second person that came in to view, Luke Fon Fabre. He wore his usual white coat with black undershirt, red boots, the brown sword sheath behind his back, and red long hair with green eyes. I was actually taken back by the fact that he actually struck an even closer resemblance to Asch the Bloody.

"Hey girl, stop standing around and come on! We got enough dead weights as it is with _him _and his fon slot seal."

He stomped out with the Colonel following behind, replying to Luke's rude comment with his feelings "hurt". The bickering would not end as I followed them all the way to the control room, along with some fighting of course with the monsters and me staying back.

Tear soon sung her fonic hymn, placing the watch guard in to what looks like a coma.

"...He's out like a light."

_More like a coma…_

"Tear, you're amazing!"

"Let's take back the Tartarus. Tear, if you'd assist me."

"Right." Tear and Jade walked over to the control room door leaving me and Luke to the guard.

It felt like minutes had passed longer than the scene should have since Luke started talking out of dialogue and instead to me, "Hey girl, why are you in this ship huh?"

I didn't want to reply to him, I didn't know why I just couldn't the lingering feelings of school still haunted me as Luke vividly reminded me of one of my bullies from school. It was difficult to even look at him but he still persisted to talking to me even though my face had clearly shown I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hello? Are yo-"

"What is it?" I finally gave in and answered sourly to the noble.

He moved a little away from my position on the wall and glared at me "Well sorry. I just wanted to know your damn name that's all. You don't speak much do you?"

_That's because everyone that tries to be nice to me turns in to a jerk...for the most part._

"Well?" The young noble interrupted my thoughts again.

"Alison. It's Alison." I kept my voice steady while at the same time trying not to show much emotion or anger in my tone of voice. "I don' talk much…or have much social skills for that matter. Now can you leave me alone?"

_Now to get my thoughts in order._

First thing I did was think back from before I got here; I mean I still feel that it was a dream. I began to pinch both my cheeks hard, giving the noble a look as if I were nuts.

_Ow okay, that was definitely a real pinch._

"Man you're weird."

Luke slumped down to the floor looking as bored as a kid in a clothing department with his mother. He started to doze off, making me confused as hell.

_Isn't this where Luke accidently wakes up that knight?_

Luke had closed his eyes, looking as if he was taking a nap with Mieu lying down next to him. I then decided to do something for a change and make my way over to Luke. Of course in the process I had immediately tripped over the unconscious knight's leg and tumbled in front of him, waking him up from the sound.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing?"

I pushed myself up and decided to get him back into the real plot. "Look who's talking. Didn't they say to keep watch? Besides what happens if someone comes and attacks, I won't have a weapon to defend ourselves!"

Luke got up, removed the sword from his sheath and shoved it against my chest. He then sat back down and pretended to go back to sleep with Mieu hesitating, looking between me and Luke, I then gripped the sword tightly.

_Is this guy freaking serious? _

"Listen here you little-"

"DIE!"

I immediately turn around and pull the sword in front of me, deflecting the attack of the guard. I took a few steps back, clutching my chest with my free hand.

_What the hell? Isn't he supposed to wake up from Mieu's fire!_

Luke was scared to even move from where he is; luckily the knight hasn't noticed him yet and once again launched his sword forward at me. I hopped out of the way and this time I went in for the attack and aimed right for his chest.

Fear immediately fell over my body as the sword pierced right through his chest, blood forming on to the knights armor and he fell flat, making no noise. I stood in horror as the blood soon formed a puddle, backing away slowly I shook in horror as the knight laid there, _dead._

_I-I killed…._

"He's dead…"

Luke broke the silence as he looked as stricken as me at the sight. I fell to my knees shivering from the attack I laid on the innocent knight. Soon the door flew open, making Tear and Jade run to the commotion I caused.

"What happened?"

"This is bad... The commotion has caused the fonic hymn to weaken."

"I killed him."

The two turned their attention from the dead corpse to me. I hated the attention already but there was nothing I could do. I turned my head over to Luke who was too frightened to even stand up from where he was. Tear immediately noticed his facial expression and ran over to him.

"Luke are you all right?"

"I-can't believe he's dead…"

_This is bad, Luke was supposed to kill him not me!_

"If you can't see death with your own eyes then stop fighting, you worthless reject!"

A shower of icicles soon hit both Luke and Tear, knocking them out instantly. Another rain of ice soon flew down towards Jade but he jumped out the way just in time landing next to me. The red head landed where Jade once stood holding out his sword towards both me and Jade. Asch the Bloody had arrived just in time as the scene took place.

"And you're as hard to kill as they say, Necromancer."

Asch shot a look at me but only for a second before looking at Jade. Soon the Oracle Knights had us surrounded, although it didn't matter much to me; I still kept staring at the dead body that had laid on the floor and soon the knights pulled the body away. A trail of blood followed which made me want to hurl even more than before.

"Captain, what shall we do with them?" One of the knights said pointing their sword at Luke and Tear.

"Kill them."

"Asch. Have you forgotten your orders? Or have you just decided to ignore them?"

Legretta had approached from behind one of the knights, shooting a serious look at Asch. He merely scoffed and turned towards the door.

"Fine. Restrain them and lock them in a cabin somewhere!"

The knights soon turned to handcuff our hands but soon Asch voice came out of nowhere, appearing right next to me.

"Not her, she stays with me."

I threw a look at Jade but he had only nodded at me to make me accept and soon the handcuffs came off. I watched as the three party members were taken away to the cells on the other side of the ship while Asch walked in front of me. He was pretty tall and his face looked exactly like Luke's; the resemblance of the two was so uncanny now that I had seen it up close that it had surprised me a bit.

"Stop dawdling and follow me."

I was about to follow the red head when I noticed that Legretta unexpectedly looked at me with sadness in her eyes and turned away to the elevator. I looked confused at the moment but decided to get a move on to not anger the impatient ex-noble. We walked our way in to the cabin and soon was greeted by a room full of Oracle Knights. In the middle stood the pink haired general, Arietta the Wild. Her face was still buried in her rag doll along with her black and pink dress and boots to match her look from the game. I was surprised to see how small and fragile she actually was but then again, she did have giant ligers and birds to friends so I wouldn't see a big problem with her size.

"Asch uh-"

"Take care of her all right?"

"But why do I have to?"

"Just do it, besides I want to ask her some questions later." Asch said nothing more and walked out the door to the deck.

"That Asch…who are you anyways?"

"Erm…Alison."

She examined me from up to down, making me take out anything that would be on me but of course nothing came up since I didn't have anything on me before I got here.

"You wear weird clothes. Are you from around here?"

"It's complicated."

"Well don't do anything that will make me mad, I'll get my friends in here and tear you apart if you do."

I looked down at the menacing face and only nodded in reply. Honestly being a Liger lunch didn't sound too great at the moment.

_Man she's scarier in real life than in the game or anime…_

She took her rounds, walking around the deck, making sure all the knights were doing their routes. I only sat from where I was standing and watched her without even realizing it. Her face looked blank as she looked very bored with only walking around the room.

_Come on Jade, where's the alarm system coming in?_

The hat she had on her head had flew off from a random gust of wind, coming from the AC. It landed right in front of me; Arietta started to panic as she looked frantically around for her lost hat. I decided to get up and hand her it since she's looked so lost.

"I think this is yours."

Her head turned to look at me then down at the hat. Her face grew a light smile and she gently took the hat from my hand and placed it back on her head.

"T-Thank you."

"No problem."

"Initiate emergency plan, 'Corpse Hunt.'"

I did a mental fist pump as the voice of the Necromancer echoed through the bridge as everything had turned dark, making the room suddenly have uproar of voices and shuffling. Arietta turned a nearby knight that still took his place and frantically keeping her footing.

"Wh-what happened...?"

"Power systems down! Controls down! The Tartarus is completely inoperable!"

I decided it would've been a great time to escape, but there was a small light that still made the bridge seeable which made me had second doubts about the escape route. A pair of small hands soon took mine and led me outside, in front of the bridge. She soon held her doll up and soon a liger appeared from out of nowhere. She then took my hands, tying them together with a pair of metal handcuffs and pushed me on to the liger. Soon afterwards, she hopped on as soon the Liger ran away towards the elevator. The sheer power of the Liger ripped the door of the elevator and hopped inside. I was actually scared of fighting this thing now; if I made it to Choral Castle, that is.

_Looks like they are outside by now. Man they are a lot quicker than I thought!_

Arietta jumped off the elevator and attempted to open the door, but of course it was locked. She only grumbled a bit and jumped back on to the liger, motioning it to break the wall open once again. The door then flew open; along with the blinding sun which I only was able to keep my eyes squinted from burning them off. She held her doll up again creating a lightning bolt that had nearly hit Tear, giving Legretta the opportunity to get near Ion again.

"Master...we're surrounded!"

_YOU DON'T SAY?_

Arietta climbed from the Liger down the flight of stairs, leaving me still stuck on the Liger.

"Arietta! What's happened to the Tartarus?"

"It's still inoperable... I was only able to get this far because my friend tore open the wall."

"Good work. Restrain them and—"

A figure suddenly collapsed on top of Legretta, grabbed Ion, and as soon as Legretta recovered and fired her bullets, deflected them instantly with his sword.

"Enter the amazing Guy!"

"Ahh!"

"Arietta!"

I turn to see that Arietta had her neck an inch away from Jade's spear, making her Liger growl in anger. I did not feel like being on this thing anymore since I feel like it would throw me off and start tearing me to shreds without Arietta keeping it in check.

"Now, drop your weapons once more and go back inside the Tartarus."

_That's great Jade but what about me!_

"Wait what about Alison?" Tear spoke up the Colonel.

_I'm guessing Luke told them my name…_

"Ah right, also release the prisoner and take your monsters inside."

"Fon Master... I...I..."

"Please do as he says, Arietta."

"Asch is not going to be pleased when he gets back." I heard Legretta say in a low voice.

I was soon shaken off by the Liger and landed to the floor of the metal ground. I had to push myself up and walk down the stairs carefully trying not to slip and fall. As I finally made it to the ground, Arietta only looked at me and began walking up the stairs with her extra monsters she apparently called while we were outside, back in to the ship. Tear walked over to the control panel, closing the door and the ladder retreated back to the ship.

Jade only pushed up his glasses as we were all together again. "All of the hatches should stay closed for a while."

"Whew. Thank goodness... Good timing, Guy!"

"I looked all over for you. Never thought you'd turn up in a place like this!"

Already knowing about the situation about the soldiers and St. Binah, I decided to doze off and look around where we were. My hands were still cuffed together which did make me uncomfortable since the short walk did have my arms starting to get sore from not moving from its position. Finally the scene approached where Ion had collapsed, making the whole party stop to let Ion rest.

"Hey, you okay?" Luke said as he stopped in his tracks.

_LHL (Long hair Luke) nice score starts at 1._

After a short conversation about Ion using his Daathic Artes, we all sat in a circle to start talking about the story plot again. I will basically summarize this scene in a couple of words: Mohs is basically trying to start a war.

As they discussed longer than they should, I started to mess around with a nearby pebble by flicking it back and forth between my finger. I started to forget about where I was and thought about the rest of my family and friends. If anyone even knew I was gone…well no one at school at least, probably neither mom or dad care. I'm sure Miley and Josh are freaking out about where my whereabouts are seeing as I disconnected from them before I could even say thanks to Miley and-

"Hey weirdo, are you going to say hi to Guy or not?"

I snapped back when Luke apparently was standing right in front of me, giving me a cold glare as I still was on the floor but everyone else was standing, watching as Guy was still struck with fear as Tear attempted to shake his hand. I looked back and forth between him and Guy and finally decided to get up.

"I…"

It was hard to speak up for me, seeing as how I just met these people and barely knew them, well I do sort of know them from the game but not personally know them. The only people I would actually talk to is Miley and Josh, of course whenever I tried to make friends they'd end up picking on me because of the way I look and all.

"Her name is Alison, she doesn't talk much anyways."

Luke casually spoke up for me, which in turn actually made me really surprised along with Tear.

_Luke nice count goes to 2._

Guy then lowered his arms and suddenly our eyes met. I immediately grew flustered as his aqua blue eyes looked even better than they did in game.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Alison."

_He's pulling the nice guy routine again, abort now!_

I only nodded looking away to avoid his stare and waited for Jade to start the next subject.

"If you serve House Fabre, you must be from Kimlasca. Did you come looking for Luke?"

"Yes, under orders from Duke Fabre. We knew he'd disappeared into Malkuth territory. I went by land from Chesedonia, while Dorian General Grants crossed the sea and started searching from Kaitzur."

"Master Van's looking for me too?"

"...My brother's here?"

Guy raised an eyebrow towards Tear, "Your brother? You mean..."

"Uh guys, problem…" I said pointing towards the group of knights that were charging towards us.

Jade pulled out his spear just in time too, "Oh, dear. It looks like we've run out of time to chat."

"Th-those are people..."

"Luke, stay back! You know you won't be able to kill them!"

"You won't get away!"

Soon the whole party, except Ion and me, began to fight the incoming knights. Knocking around a few knights, they fell quickly with everyone teaming up. I stood next to Ion to make sure he didn't get hurt while Luke was about to finish off the last one when he froze in fear. Soon the sword was knocked out of his hand but before the knight could lunge his sword at him, Tear jumped in the way blocking the attack. Tear fell, blood falling everywhere through her clothes and on to the floor. Guy quickly slashed the knight while Luke only stared in horror as he watched her.

"Tear...I-I..."

"...You idiot."

Soon we decided to stay the night to let Tear's wounds and to get everyone rested up from the events that happened today. The campfire was made and soon Guy was the cook for the evening. Jade offered but everyone grew skeptical about it, leaving it to the actual servant to cook. Later everyone sat around to eat the riceballs and sandwiches that both Tear (who offered to help earlier) and Guy made for everyone. The food was small enough to fill me up also that Luke complained about getting a small portion so I gave the rest to him to shut the idiot up, fast. Afterwards I sat near the campfire as I watched Luke talk to each person; I was sitting near the fire trying to get some heat since it was a lot colder than I thought at night, that or my body was fragile to temperatures. Luke finally walked over to me and sat across although his face looked as if he was dying to tell me something.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So... about what happened with that knight back at the Tartarus…I was wondering, how did you pull it off?"

I looked at him a bit wary but replied in a calm tone, "Like how?"

"You know…stabbing the guy. I was there but I was just…..scared, like I had no idea what to do."

"Well protecting myself was what I wanted to do."

He looked up from the campfire over to me and I continued on, "You know like, I thought that if I died there, I wouldn't be able to see anyone I cared about ever again."

"So you have a family?"

"Yeah…but I don't really want to talk about my relationship with them right now."

Luke only looked at me but said nothing, he looked as if he was actually worried about me. I looked at him funny and then thought of a brilliant idea to lighten the mood.

"Hey Luke want to hear a story I made up?"

"Huh, what?" He only gave me a annoyed look as I changed the topic.

"It's really awesome, come on want to hear it?"

"Well fine, it better be as good as you say."

_As long as we don't bring the topic about my origin again, I'll be safe…for now at least._


End file.
